


Cold Night on Pandora

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Other, Rated T for coarse language, Rewrite, i like being on the safe side okay?, nonbinary!zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 & Axton don’t make it back to Sanctuary before nightfall, so they’re forced to make camp. Axton gets rather cold, and Zer0 decides to be… considerate, of his situation. Or something. This was originally just a crack fic so it didn't really need a summary before, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night on Pandora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dipandchip1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipandchip1/gifts).



~~~~Zer0 had never really felt cold before. That being said, they also were not a soft fleshy human like their companion, who sat huddling near the fire, staring at it with sad, tired eyes. A brief shudder coming over his body when a slight night’s wind swept over the pair’s make-shift camp site. “How are you, Axton. / You seem to be a bit chill. / Can I assist you?”

Axton gave the assassin a queer look, clearly still off-put by their way of speech. The replied in turn by completely ignoring Zer0’s question. “Why the hell do you talk like that?”

Zer0 took a moment to consider this line of questioning. “I don’t understand. / My speech is unimportant. / Your body needs heat.”

Axton squinted at them, before just slowly shaking his head and looking back toward the fire he’d made. “Forget it. And I’m fine. I’ve been in colder weather before.”

By the way the Commando shivered a moment later, it wasn’t hard to tell that even if that were true, currently the cold air was in fact, affecting him. “You are clearly cold. / Allow me to assist you. / Do not be modest.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Axton looked over to them, where they had gotten up from their spot and moved over closer to Axton. “What are you-“

“Shh, I mean no harm. / I am sharing body heat. / To help warm you up.”

A scarlet blush spilled across Axton’s cheeks as Zer0 plunked down, not beside, but behind him, they did not however make any physical contact until Axton cleared his throat and said, “fine, geez. But if you say a word to the others when we get back to Sanctuary, I will seriously hurt you.”

“Understandable. / Not a word to the others. / If that’s what you wish.” Zer0 appeared to be teasing the Commando as a red heart emoji flashed across their sleek helmet, their slender body pressing close to Axton’s back. Despite Zer0’s slender build, they seemed to emit a warm heat that Axton… actually didn’t mind. At all.

He shifted, snuggling down in silent defeat, resting his head against the assassin’s chest, taking some amount of comfort from their arms wrapped around his waist. It was, of course, just for the sake of warmth, and it _was_ Zer0 who initiated it, so naturally, it was _totally_ fine if Axton saw fit to take some amount of pleasure from the contact. And to be fair, Axton honestly couldn’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable.

“You are content, yes?”

“It’ll do. I have no idea how a noodle like manages to be so warm though.”

“Heh, we all have our secrets.”

“It’s your suit, isn’t it?” Axton responded, more as a statement, then a question.

There was a pause, and Zer0 made a noise that sounded almost like a disappointed sigh. “Yes, it is the suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was a rewritten version of a crack fic ((aka, this ver. is Not crack)) You can still find the original ((y'know if crack fics are yer thing)) on my tumblr (burlesque-articulation.tumblr.com). Anyways, thanks for the read!


End file.
